


That Fatal Kiss Is All We Need

by heavvymetalqueen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Cannibalism, Consensual Violence, Gore, M/M, Parasites, Vore, consensual vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavvymetalqueen/pseuds/heavvymetalqueen
Summary: Kaz is delicious.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MasterMillers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterMillers/gifts).



> Written for prompt "Cannibalism and rough as fuck sex!!! Ocelot eats bits of Kaz's shoulders and body while he fucks his ass. Just give me some nasty ocelhira."
> 
> I hope you don't mind me copping out by way of parasites ;)

The cold blade whispers down Kaz’s flushed skin. Not cutting, not quite, not _yet_ , but enough for his breath to hitch.

“Pretty,” whispers Ocelot, tracing Kaz’s stubbled jawline with the sharp tip of his knife.

Kaz’s spit-slick lips are parted and bruised, like a ripe split fruit.

Ocelot slips the knife between them.

Kaz’s eyelashes flutter, his eyes glowing a soft blue in the dim room.

“So pretty,” says Ocelot again as Kaz licks his own sweat off the knife. He grips his naked hip firmly, thrusting shallowly inside of him. “I could just eat you up.”

Kaz smiles around the blade, and a drop of blood trails down into his beard. “Why don’t you?”

Ocelot leans forward, exchanging the blade for his mouth, sucking on Kaz’s bloodied lips, metallic and slick. “I just might.”

Kaz’s fingers tighten in his hair. “Please.”

Ocelot bites down on Kaz’s bottom lip. Hard. Kaz whimpers as blood floods Ocelot’s mouth. He thrusts harder, almost knocking him into the headboard.

“Yeah,” he slurs, drooling crimson down his chin. “That’s it.”

His eyes are glowing even brighter now, a brilliant, hypnotizing blue.

Ocelot grinds himself deep inside Kaz’s throbbing body, and bites down on his shoulder, the spot where it meets neck. He does not stop until he feels flesh give in, until his teeth knock together. Then he rips back, and Kaz’s flesh tears apart with a loud squelch.

Kaz screams.

Black splatters his face like crude oil, and he squeezes his cock so hard it feels like he’s going to snap it off.

Ocelot chews Kaz’s flesh, and it tastes _amazing_. He kisses him and shoves the shred of raw meat into his mouth, choking him with his own blood.

Kaz’s nails rip ribbons off his back, and Ocelot feels blood leak down his spine with every rough thrust.

“You taste so good,” he says, watching blood spurt on the sheets from Kaz’s mangled shoulder.

Kaz squeezes him between his legs. “”Eat me more,” he croaks. “Eat all of me.”

Ocelot feels the handle of the knife being pressed into his hand, slick and sticky. The blade is cutting through Kaz’s fingers.

“How much can you,” he thrusts, presses the blade into his stomach, skin slices open, “take?”

“All of it, please, please, oh god.” He’s gurgling blood as the knife sinks into his soft flesh.

Ocelot kisses him, licks the blood off his face. Then he bites his cheek off.

Kaz wails, teeth and tongue exposed through the rip, blood and parasites splattering his face like a modern painting.

“Wish I could eat you all,” breathes Ocelot into the hole as he swallows him. “Have you all inside me, safe in my belly.”

Parasites spark on his tongue like bitter pop rocks as Kaz’s cheek struggles to knit itself together. It will take a while. He leaves bloody bites down Kaz’s chin, sinks his teeth into his throbbing throat. He slips his fingers in the deep wound in his stomach. He’s warm and slippery inside, guts sliding wetly as his hand goes deep, parasites angrily nipping at his invading fingertips.

“Oh my god,” slurs Kaz, his tongue lolling out of his shredded cheek. “Fuck, deeper....”

Ocelot is wrist deep into him, penetrating him from both ends. There’s blood everywhere, and Kaz’s skin is getting clammy and cold. He’s shivering with shock and twitching with parasites like roadkill full of maggots, and despite it all his cock is still hard between their bodies.

Ocelot thrusts, and can feel himself move inside Kaz, can feel him moan from the inside, his lungs struggling for air against his forearm.

He pulls his hand out suddenly with a wet pop, blood up to his elbow. He fists Kaz’s cock with it, slick with his own fluids. Kaz clenches down on him, screams, bleeds all over. Gore and black blood pulse out of his wound, drool down his ruined face. He’s weeping black ichor and he’s never been more beautiful as he comes with a sob.

Ocelot bites down on his throat, feels his windpipe crack under his teeth, his breath hissing into his mouth as he fucks him hard and fast, chasing his own release before he passes out. Kaz’s vocal chords snap, and all he can do is hoarsely croak when Ocelot comes inside of him with all he’s got.

He still manages to smile with the side of his face that still has a cheek before his eyes roll back into his head and he goes limp and cold under him.

Ocelot slides out slowly, lapping himself clean of all the blood he can reach while he watches Kaz’s body slowly start to patch itself together. The blood stops. He puts his hand on Kaz’s stomach just to feel his guts slither under it like angry snakes, trying to get back into their right place. The cheek takes the longest to close up. Ocelot kisses it when all that’s left is a shallow groove, wishing the parasites left him with some scars, some mark that he’s _his_.

The blood soaking the sheets is cold when Kaz finally comes to, eyes milky and half-blind again. He twines weak fingers into Ocelot’s and kisses his lips with a slow, relaxed smile.

“Everything back in place?”

He chuckles. “Think so. Aside from what you ate.”

Ocelot pats his belly. He’s rarely felt so full and sated. He runs his fingers over Kaz’s unbroken stomach, knowing how it feels to be inside of him so deep his guts are coiled around his arm, the warmth of his body - _inside_ , where nobody else has ever been.

“Thank you,” says Kaz, so quietly Ocelot can feel the vibration in his chest more than hear his voice.

He presses his face into the curve of his shoulder, lips against the drying blood, the taste of his flesh still fresh in his mouth. “Anytime. You’re delicious.”

Kaz’s chuckle trails off as he slips into sleep, and Ocelot follows him.

They are both monsters, it’s true, but they are monsters together, and isn’t that what matters in the end?


End file.
